


A little death

by xSallyFace



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSallyFace/pseuds/xSallyFace
Summary: "Touch me. Touch me there, make me feel like I'm breathing."
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	A little death

The radio was on. Sanity falls could be heard very faintly in the background, alongside muffled moans. The weather was cold. The water pipes had mold on them. 

𝘝𝘢𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯

Both 17 year old boys were having their first time and it was none other than with each other. The pleasured screams, everything was synchronized with every thrust Larry gave inside the smaller boy. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥

Sal pushed his head into the pillow, feeling the hot knot form in his lower stomach with each and every sound of skin slapping and sex that could be heard. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘪𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮

The view outside was stunning, since it was just about to turn into the night, clouds a dark, rosy pink and lavender purple as rain dripped down from the clouds. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰

The bed was creaking and shaking ever so lightly as Larry gave one final thrust. Thus sending Sal's head spinning into the cloudy sky and riding out his orgasm. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘴

Sal was in heaven as he came on the plain white bedsheets. Soon after only 2 thrusts and Sal moaning out Larry's name, the metal head came undone inside the bluenette. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘣𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩

And fuck, wasn't It the one thing Sal could remember for all eternity without getting bored of. The feeling of fullness and warmth filling you slowly and pleasurable was undeniably the nicest and also coldest feeling. 

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯

Why cold you might ask? Well, because after it happens, you need to wait for it to return. And it's comeback happens not so soon. But it was Larry, so Sal knew Larry would always be by his side, right? 

𝘛𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩

Yeah. He definitely would. The next days were followed by Larry not showing up to school. Sal wasn't worried the first and second day, because they visited each other the nights of those days. 

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦

But the third day it was weirder. Larry came to school but didn't talk to anyone. He went to the bathroom during math and Sal needed to follow him. So he did. 

𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨

After getting out of class after Larry somehow without getting noticed by the teacher, he snuck up behind his boyfriend and followed him. 

𝘍𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯

Larry got into the bathroom stall and Sal quietly listened to what was happening in there. First, paper crackling. Second, lighter. Third, a sharp inhale and a glass can being opened. 

𝘋𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵

Sal had many thoughts going through his mind but couldn't figure anything out. Until he heard the crying and instantly knocked down the door to the stall. 

𝘈 𝘷𝘰𝘥𝘬𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦

Larry looked at Sal, tears running down his face and onto the cold stone floor. Fresh cuts on his arms were visible, a can of beer on the toilet paper holder and fuck, weed and a lighter. 

𝘈 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘴

Sal looked up terrified. He started shaking violently, wiping away Larry's tears and choking back a sob. He hugged the metal head and quietly whispered one thing. 

𝘈 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵

"Touch me. T-touch me, please." 

𝘛𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩

After a few minutes of hugging, Larry pulled away, wiping the last remains of tears off of both their faces and pulling Sal In for a kiss. It was gentle with no reckless movements. It was just them, it was like no one else existed, except them. 

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦

Sal moaned lightly and Larry gathered all of his left out dignity, pushing his own pants down and throwing his jacket away. Fuck, only 20 minutes till the bell rings. They would still have time though. 

𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨

Sal did the same to himself and made Larry sit on the seat, then he proceeded to align himself with his other half. Larry widened his eyes, saying that Sal needs preparation first. 

𝘍𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯

Sal denied that and took Larry in himself, whole. With no prep, no lube, no nothing. He just needed to feel that Larry was alive, breathing and fully with him in every way possible. 

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯-𝘴𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘥

Sal's prosthetic was on the ground, along with Larry's jacket. Either way, the whole school could have heard all of his loud and passionate moans. 

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, "𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭

The bluenette kept going up and down Larry's dick, always trying to make sure Larry was okay and was feeling good along with him. 

𝘚𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥."

Sal was not the only moaning mess, though, Larry was hard and impatient. He never bucked his hips up, though. Sal was probably in a lot of pain already from not being prepared. 

𝘛𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩

"I love you." Larry said and cupped Sal's normal face, his scarred lips, his scarred eye, his scarred damn body. And he kissed his ruined lips, gentle yet with so much love and care. 

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦

Seconds passed and Larry came in Sal. Sal followed, riding out and coming on Larry's stomach. The metal head quickly took care of cleaning them both up and dressing them both. 

𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨

"Please don't do that again, Lar. Tell me when something is wrong, please, I need to know. I'll help you, with everything! I don't want you to leave me though..." Sal explained and leaned into Larry's neck, leaving a small peck there. 

𝘛𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩

"I won't. I love you, Sally Face." Larry said and deadass looked Sal in the eyes, pulling away from the hug and kissing him as caring as he could be. 

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦

Then everything went back to normal. 

𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨

Sal and Larry were now always truthful to one another, never letting a secret pass through their relationship. And that was the right decision to make. Because if Sal hadn't entered that bathroom stall, Larry would have stabbed himself with the knife he had hid in his jacket. 

𝘍𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯

But thank god Sal took care of Larry with his own hands. Now everytime they kiss or have sex, Larry remembers how gentle and caring his boyfriend is to him. That's why he also tries to be as good of a lover as he can. 

𝘈𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.


End file.
